Juste un peu de réconfort
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo est quitté par Shinji. Il trouve du réconfort auprès de Byakuya, son professeur, qui a perdu sa soeur. Mais très vite, les deux hommes partagent plus que du simple réconfort... IchiXbyaku
1. Prologue

Les persos ne sont pas à moi (non, sinon, Byakuya serait un coureur de jupons dans le manga! lol)

**Prologue.**

Ichigo était assis au dernier rang de l'amphithéâtre ce matin-là. Son menton reposait dans sa main, son bras accoudé à la table en bois sur laquelle des étudiants avaient gravé diverses bêtises.

Il leva les yeux et observa le silhouette longiligne et gracieuse du professeur debout devant l'immense tableau noir. Byakuya Kuchiki parlait d'une voix grave, lente et monotone. Ichigo l'observa faire quelques pas sur l'estrade et soupira. Pendant un court instant, ses yeux ambres et ceux, marines et profonds de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes, se croisèrent. Ce fut un très court regard, comme une caresse, mais il sembla à Ichigo qu'il dura une éternité.

Des souvenirs remontaient en lui soudain : une main, fine et blanche parcourant son torse, des lèvres douces l'embrassant, une douce voix profonde lui murmurant ces mots : « J'ai envie de toi ».

Ichigo bougea violemment sur sa table. La nuit qu'il avait passée avec Byakuya Kuchiki avait été intense, longue et exigeante. Il lui avait fait l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les larmes envahissent son visage plissé par le plaisir.

Ichigo s'était offert à cet homme. Pourquoi? Parce que celui qu'il aimait l'avait quitté. Parce que Shinji partait loin de lui, à l'autre bout du monde. « Shinji… » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, il se leva brutalement et quitta l'amphithéâtre en catastrophe. Il se rua dans le couloir, se rua hors de l'université, courut à travers les rues bondées. Son cœur allait exploser, il manquait de souffle. Il courut, courut, encore et encore, serrant les dents et les poings, ne pensant qu'à _lui_.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'aéroport, il s'immobilisa soudain, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux cherchèrent avidement sa silhouette, le corps fin et svelte, la chevelure blonde, les yeux expressifs de Shinji. Il se mit à courir dans une direction prise totalement au hasard, guidé par son cœur.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un terminale. Un homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon marron, allait franchir la porte d'embarquement.

_Nooooooon!!!!! Hurla Ichigo à quelques mètres encore de le scène.

Les voyageurs se retournèrent sur son passage et le virent courir jusqu'à l'homme blond. Ce dernier se tourna pour regarder Ichigo, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court et les poings serrés.

_Ne pars pas!!!! Hurla Ichigo en lui saisissant le bras.

Shinji le toisa du regard. Un voile passa devant ses yeux quelques instants, puis il soupira et ferma les yeux. Ichigo pleurait à présent, son corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

_Adieu, Ichigo.

Les mots de Shinji claquèrent comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du jeune orangé. Il le regarda, suppliant. Mais Shinji resta fermé comme une huître :

_C'est finit, reprit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. Byakuya Kuchiki a gagné. Adieu.

Il se retourna et avança dans le long terminal clair, illuminé par le soleil du matin. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il suffoquait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire saigner et ouvrit la bouche, d'où s'éleva un murmure quasi inaudible :

_Je t'aime…

Shinji ne se retourna pas. Il avança d'un pas déterminé, s'éloignant inexorablement de l'amour de sa vie. Un sourire léger vint animer son visage et une fine larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Il la sentit rouler, courir sur son visage, jusqu'à venir s'écraser au coin de ses lèvres, et mourir.

Ichigo resta un très long moment planté devant le terminal, ses yeux dans le vague, ses bras pendants, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement à chaque respiration. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'aurait de saveur. La vie n'aurait plus de saveur sans Shinji. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec lui?


	2. Chapter 1

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (non, non! sinon, Ishida ne porterait pas de lunettes!! loool. je n'ai rien contre les gens à lunettes, j'en porte moi aussi!!!)

**Chapitre 1. **

_Je suis rentré! S'écria Ichigo en rentrant chez lui.

_Bonsoir, grand-frère! Lui lança sa petite sœur Yuzu.

Ichigo sourit faiblement devant le large sourire expressif de sa petite sœur, lorsqu'il sentit un énorme coup le frapper derrière la tête. Il tomba au sol dans une grimace et leva les yeux :

_Ichigo!! S'écria son père avec un sourire sadique. Comment était ta journée?

_Enfoiré…., bougonna Ichigo en se massant là où son père l'avait frappé.

_Ne m'insulte pas devant tes sœurs, je te l'ai déjà dit! Reprit Isshin en partant dans le salon.

Karin, la cadette de la famille leva les yeux au ciel bien haut et aida son grand-frère à sa relever.

_Vous êtes pathétiques, dit-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

Ichigo resta un instant dans l'entrée encore un peu sonné par le coup et vit Yuzu mettre la table.

_Pas pour moi, lui lança-t-il alors. Je n'ai pas faim, et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers sous l'œil inquiet de sa jeune sœur et commença à monter :

_Que personne ne vienne me déranger!

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, la tête en arrière. Pendant quelques secondes il laissa échapper plusieurs soupirs, comme s'il avait besoin d'évacuer l'air de ses poumons. Puis, il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau et prit un livre. Il devait être prêt pour demain matin. Il avait rendez-vous avec son directeur de thèse à l'université… Son ventre se contracta soudain. Son directeur de thèse n'était autre que Byakuya Kuchiki! Il eut une grimace, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ne pas y aller, puis empoigna un stylo et commença à travailler. Etudiant en histoire, Ichigo avait choisi un sujet qui semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point : la succession dans l'empire japonais médiéval. Il entama sa lecture : « «Les premiers empereurs historiques… Bon sang, pourquoi Shinji m'a-t-il quitté? … exerçaient leur pouvoir sur un domaine limité… Quand il m'a dit qu'il me quittait hier matin et qu'il partait en Europe j'étais tellement… qui s'est étendu progressivement vers le sud-ouest et le nord-est… tellement hors de moi que… les territoires de Kyūshū et Honshū ne furent totalement dominés qu'au IX ème siècle… que j'ai cédé aux avances de Byakuya! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent soudain, comme si un profond dégoût de lui-même remontait tout à coup. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Des flashback de sa nuit avec Byakuya remontaient sans cesse, comme pour lui rappeler sa faute, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, à cause de son chagrin. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cédé à son professeur. Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait? Certainement, oui. Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme séduisant, plus que ça même! Ichigo se mordit la lèvre en pensant cela. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à trouver quelqu'un attirant? Cependant, il ne pouvait effacer la culpabilité de son esprit de lui avoir cédé. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son directeur de thèse se faisait de plus en plus pressant avec lui. Pendant leurs rendez-vous dans son bureau, Ichigo avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa thèse en sentant les yeux froids posés sur lui. Pourquoi cet homme le mettait-il mal à l'aise? Pourquoi diable était-il allé chez lui hier soir?

Il se rappela du coup de fil de Byakuya, hier soir, vers 19h. Il lui avait proposé de se voir à l'université pour avancer un peu sur sa thèse. Mais la discussion avait pris plus de temps que prévu et les deux hommes furent obligés de terminer leur dialogue chez l'homme aux longs cheveux ébènes. Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il accepté? Pourtant, il savait très bien que Byakuya avait une idée derrière la tête en l'invitant chez lui! Peu importe, il y était allé, revenir sur le passé ne servirait à rien.

Il soupira. Comment Shinji avait appris pour lui et Byakuya, ça il n'en savait rien. Il se leva et s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

_Saleté de Byakuya Kuchiki…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il le pensait réellement. Sa haine envers cet homme était à son paroxysme à ce moment précis. C'était la faute de cet homme! C'était sa faute, pas celle d'Ichigo! Il passait son temps à lui tourner autour. Son regard était comme une lame tranchante, transperçant Ichigo de toutes parts! Pourquoi le regardait-il? Pourquoi Byakuya Kuchiki avait-il diable posé les yeux sur lui?

Il n'en savait rien. A ce moment, il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas attiré Byakuya. Quelqu'un de différent…

_Pourquoi étais-tu si belle, maman? Se demanda-t-il encore tout haut.

Bien entendu, Ichigo avait conscience que ses paroles étaient égoïstes. Beaucoup de personnes aimeraient avoir un physique attrayant! Mais pas lui. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été comme ça, Shinji l'aurait gardé? Pourquoi Shinji l'avait-il quitté?

Se sentant tomber dans un flot continu de questions, Ichigo se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le visage de sa mère, magnifique et souriant, flottant devant ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Ichigo frappait à la porte du bureau de Byakuya. Il regarda sa montre furtivement. Il n'était pas en retard.

« Quoi? Il n'est pas là? » se demanda-t-il. Soudain, son ventre se tordit douloureusement. « Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me voir après la nuit qu'on a passée? Ca serait logique. Moi je n'ai pas envie de le voir… » Il pesta en silence. Il se surprit à encore plus maudire son professeur se demandant pourquoi il ne faisait pas un effort de son côté aussi. « Quel idiot! Après tout, peut-être qu'il a des émotions? Son visage froid et rigide n'est donc qu'un masque! Pathétique… Espèce de salaud! » Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il aperçut alors que la porte du bureau voisin était ouverte. Il avança lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau et y frappa légèrement :

_Hum! Excusez-moi?

Le professeur Ukitake leva lentement ses yeux de son travail. Il eut un sourire sincère en voyant Ichigo.

_Bonjour, Ichigo, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire. Cet homme était été son professeur d'histoire médiévale pendant trois ans, et il était redevable envers lui de lui avoir transmis la passion de sa matière.

_Bonjour, Mr Ukitake. Excusez-moi, mais… euh… Mr Kuchiki n'est pas là?

_Non, répondit Ukitake en perdant son sourire. Vous aviez rendez-vous?

_Oui…, murmura Ichigo d'une voix hésitante, ce matin et…

_Oh que je suis bête!

Ukitake se retourna soudain et prit quelque chose posé à côté de son ordinateur, un petit papier. Il le tendit à Ichigo avec un sourire.

_Merci, dit Ichigo sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Byakuya m'a laissé ça pour toi, c'est son numéro de portable. Il m'a demandé de te dire de l'appeler dans l'après-midi.

Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise. Maintenant il lui donnait son numéro? Et puis quoi encore?

_Savez-vous pourquoi il est absent? Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pff… de toute façon, il peut rêver pour que je l'appelle!! Il se croit tout permis ou quoi? Il croit vraiment que je vais rentrer dans son petit jeu? » se dit-il sans détacher ses yeux du numéro de téléphone.

Ukitake croisa ses mains se façon nerveuse et il soupira :

_Hélas, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ichigo releva précipitamment les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

_Il vient de perdre sa petite sœur d'une longue maladie. Ca s'est produit cette nuit.

Ichigo resta figé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses doigts se mirent à serrer le bout de papier très fort. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite qu'en temps normal.

_Je… j'en suis navré, finit-il par arriver à articuler.

_Oui, moi aussi, reprit Ukitake en baissant les yeux, l'air triste. Byakuya n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps. La maladie de sa jeune sœur était un réel fardeau pour lui. Mais je crois que le fait qu'elle soit partie sera une sorte de soulagement pour lui… Ca peut paraître égoïste de ma part de dire ça, mais… Byakuya ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir souffrir.

« Je ne suis qu'un ignoble monstre!!! Je pensais que Byakuya refusait de me voir, je ne pensais qu'à ma pauvre petite personne!! Je ne pensais pas que… que de son côté quelque chose pouvait arriver! Ichigo tu es le plus ignoble monstre, égoïste, insensible que le monde ait porté! »

_Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, se reprit Ukitake rapidement. La vie privée de ton directeur de thèse ne te regarde en rien.

_Non, vous avez raison, dit Ichigo d'une voix lointaine. Bien… je… je vous remercie.

_De rien.

Ichigo sortit du bureau la tête basse. La nouvelle l'avait un peu secouée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Byakuya puisse souffrir.

En cours, le professeur ne laissait rien paraître. Il était toujours pareil, et cela, depuis que Ichigo le connaissait : quatre ans. Jamais son attitude n'avait changé : toujours froid, distant, imbu de sa personne. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Et moi qui me plain parce que Shinji est partit… Pff… Je suis ridicule! Si Karin ou Yuzu venaient à mourir, je… » son ventre se tordit de douleur encore une fois. Il connaissait très bien la douleur que pouvait ressentir Byakuya en cet instant. Après tout, lui, Ichigo, avait bien perdu sa mère très jeune. Elle était morte sous ses yeux, renversée par une voiture.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, sentant la douleur de cette évènement ressurgir en lui.

Il rentra chez lui, la maison était vide. Ses sœurs étaient à l'école et son père travaillait. Il prit rapidement quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre.

Toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par Byakuya.

Il l'imaginait, seul, sa longue silhouette fine, son doux visage blanc penché, ses yeux marines froids et glacials posés sur une pierre tombale portant le nom de sa sœur. Et de fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le vent venait soulever les cheveux ébènes, dévoilant son front. Son long manteau noir secoué par la brise voletait dans son dos et ses poings étaient serrés.

Ichigo fut alors saisit d'une vive douleur, comme s'il se voyait, lui, devant la tombe de sa mère, triste et abandonné, le cœur brisé et l'envie de disparaître. Oui, il savait ce que Byakuya ressentait.

C'est pour cela qu'il défroissa le petit papier qu'Ukitake lui avait donné et qu'il composa le numéro écrit. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. Il y eut une sonnerie. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'accéléra. Une seconde. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Une troisième.

_Oui?

La voix froide et lointaine de Byakuya Kuchiki retentit dans le téléphone. Elle était comme d'habitude et Ichigo en fut frappé.

_Bonjour… euh… C'est Kurosaki Ichigo et je…

_Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis navré, dit-il en le coupant. Je ne peux hélas pas être présent ce matin. Mais j'avais bien spécifié que vous devriez m'appeler dans l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, euh… excusez-moi. Je… Toutes mes condoléances.

Il y eut un silence et Ichigo entendit Byakuya soupirer très faiblement.

_Je suppose que c'est Ukitake qui vous a fait la confidence?

_Oui. Monsieur, je…

_Je suis désolé, Kurosaki, mais je ne peux pas vous parler maintenant. Rappelez-moi dans l'après-midi, si possible en fin d'après-midi.

_Je… Oui, bien sûr.

Il y eut un silence.

_Merci d'avoir appelé.

Il raccrocha. Ichigo resta longuement planté là, sans bouger, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, la tonalité résonnant dans sa tête. Il se sentit coupable pendant un moment, coupable d'avoir appelé, coupable de l'avoir dérangé. Visiblement, il était occupé. Peut-être était-il encore à l'hôpital, peut-être préparait-il les funérailles de sa soeur?

Il reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et soupira. « Je n'aurais pas dû appeler… » Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui fit comprendre que son professeur avait été soulagé d'entendre ses mots : « toutes mes condoléances« . Rien que le fait qu'il l'ait remercié d'avoir appelé en était une preuve.


	4. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas….

**Chapitre 3.**

Ichigo s'était plongé, noyé dans le travail. Il voulait chasser de son esprit les souvenirs des funérailles de sa mère. Les souvenirs douloureux de sa perte. Il tentait de renflouer les émotions violentes qui ressurgissaient en lui. Après toutes ces années, il fallait que ce soit la mort de la sœur de son professeur qui lui fasse revivre tout ça? Pourquoi cela le frappait-il à ce point? Il posa son stylo et descendit dans la cuisine. Karin et Yuzu étaient en train de goûter.

_Ichi-nii! Lui lança Yuzu avec un immense sourire.

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et fut frappé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de voir à quel point Yuzu ressemblait à sa mère. Il en fut immobilisé un moment puis reporta son attention sur la conversation :

_Vous avez bien travaillé à l'école aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elles.

_Oui, répondit fièrement Yuzu, j'ai eu une bonne note en maths!

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de jus d'orange tout en croquant dans une part de gâteau au chocolat.

_Et toi Karin? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers la petite filles aux cheveux noirs.

_Quoi? Tu t'intéresses à nos parcours scolaires? Demanda-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

_Non, je m'intéresse juste à vous!

Karin haussa les sourcils.

_C'est bien la première fois, dit-elle. Mais ça va bien à l'école. J'ai juste un peu de mal à suivre en anglais…

_Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux.

Karin resta un moment interdite puis dit :

_Euh… oui.

Elle haussa les épaules et croqua dans son gâteau au chocolat à nouveau. Ichigo ne s'intéressait que rarement à leur scolarité et elle se demanda pourquoi ce revirement de situation. Mais elle en était heureuse. Voir son grand-frère intéressé par ce qu'elles pouvaient faire était plaisant.

Ichigo resta quelques minutes à discuter avec elles puis remonta dans sa chambre. Avec l'annonce de la mort de la sœur de Byakuya, les souvenirs de la perte de sa mère, il ne voulait plus manquer les rares moments heureux avec sa famille. Et même si son père n'était qu'un imbécile, il se dit que c'était quand même son père, et qu'il fallait profiter de sa présence, avant que lui aussi, disparaisse.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était 17h. Peut-être devait-il appeler Byakuya maintenant? Il hésita. Finalement, il tendit sa main pour prendre un épais volume intitulé « L'histoire japonaise médiévale, Tome 6 » et commença sa lecture. Après avoir lu une dizaine de pages, son portable sonna. Il le saisit et ne reconnut pas le numéro qui l'appelait. Il pensa soudain à Byakuya et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

_Allô? Demanda-t-il d'une voix précipitée.

_Ichigo?

Le roux resta pétrifié dans son lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se releva soudain comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique.

_Shinji? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_Oui, entendit-il le blond répondre. Co… comment vas-tu?

_Euh bien… pas trop mal. Et toi?

_Bien, bien. Je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces péripéties, il aurait été aux anges que Shinji l'appelle, après tout, n'était-il pas amoureux de lui? Mais maintenant que tout ça était arrivé, que tous ses souvenirs étaient remontés, il ne savait plus tellement où il en était.

_Ichigo, reprit Shinji, je… je voudrais m'excuser de m'être comporté comme cela à l'aéroport. Je sais que je t'ai blessé.

_Non, répondit Ichigo, tu as agit comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Après tout, c'est moi qui… moi qui…

_Non, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, le coupa-t-il. C'est moi le premier qui ai mis fin à notre relation et je… et maintenant je me dis que c'était peut-être une erreur.

Ichigo resta figé. Il déglutit difficilement. Hier, il aurait certainement tout donné pour entendre ces mots, mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il ne ressentit rien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Reprit Shinji devant le silence de l'autre.

_Je… je ne sais pas.

_Je suis désolé.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore? Alors Shinji le quittait, partait et le rappelait deux jours après pour lui dire que c'était un erreur? Est-ce qu'il jouait avec lui?

_Shinji, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis? Demanda Ichigo en reprenant conscience de la situation. Tu… tu m'as quitté! C'est toi qui m'a largué!

_Je sais ça et je…

_Attends laisse-moi finir!

Il y eut un silence.

_Tu crois qu'il te suffit de me briser le cœur puis de t'excuser pour que… pour que je revienne vers toi? Est-ce que tu joues avec mes sentiments? Je ne suis pas un jouet! Je suis un être humain, j'ai des sentiments et… et un cœur et… et ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer et…

Ichigo entendit sa voix trembler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de parler :

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu as envie que ça reprenne que j'en ai aussi envie! Je veux dire… j'avais des sentiments pour toi… j'étais amoureux de toi… et… tu as tout brisé!

_Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'aimais pas? Demanda soudain la voix de Shinji, en colère. Tu crois que tu n'étais rien pour moi? Tu crois sans doute que j'ai aimé le fait que tu ailles te jeter dans les bras de Kuchiki! J'imagine que vous êtes ensemble?

_Absolument pas! Répondit Ichigo en serrant les poings. Tu ne peux pas dire blanc un jour et noir le lendemain! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait?

_Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime et je me suis rendu compte que sans toi je…

_Je suis désolé, mais ça, il fallait y penser avant!

Il y eut un silence.

_Alors, c'est non, hein? Demanda Shinji.

_Je crois bien.

_Très bien. Après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'ai agi comme un salaud. Je… Je vais te laisser.

_D'accord.

_A bientôt, Ichigo.

_Oui.

Il raccrocha. Ichigo se laissa retomber sur son lit lourdement. Il avait dit non? Lui? Pourquoi? Il soupira et observa la nuit commencer à tomber par la fenêtre. Il avait bien fait, pensa-t-il. Oui, il fallait mieux ne pas reprendre cette relation. A quoi cela sert-il de reprendre avec une personne qui vous a fait souffrir? Dès lors, vous appréhendez à chaque instant le jour où elle vous fera souffrir à nouveau! Et Ichigo ne voulait pas de cette vie. Même si Shinji était tout pour lui, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Non. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce serait sa famille, ses sœurs à qui il se consacrerait.


	5. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…. À mon plus grand regret croyez-le!!

Merci à vous pour les reviews!!! Je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuh!!! (O.K je sors…)

Je vous préviens, cette fic est très… sentimentale! Lol

Chapitre 4.

Ichigo descendit dîner à 19h. Son père était rentré et portait toujours sa blouse blanche de médecin.

_C'était toi qui parlait fort au téléphone? Lui demanda-t-il en soulevant un couvercle de casserole.

_Oui, répondit Ichigo en prenant un verre dans un placard.

_Qui était-ce?

Ichigo jeta un œil en direction du salon. Ses deux sœurs étaient en train de regarder la télévision. Il soupira.

_C'était Shinji.

Isshin tourna vivement sa tête vers lui.

_Oh…

_Quoi « Oh »? Demanda Ichigo avec une grimace. Il n'y a pas de raison de dire « Oh »!

_Tu as l'air énervé!

_C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a énervé!

Isshin éteignit la plaque de cuisson et se tourna vers son fils :

_Que t'a-t-il dit? Demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

_Rien d'important. Il voulait juste avoir de mes nouvelles et puis… le ton est monté.

_Je vois. Est-ce que… ça va?

Ichigo versa de l'eau dans son verre, but une gorgée et s'assit à table :

_Oui, merci.

Isshin sourit et frappa dans ses mains :

_Allez tout le monde à table!!!

Ils venaient juste de commencer à manger lorsque Karin s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille :

_Ce n'est pas ton portable, Ichi-nii? Demanda-t-elle.

_Hein?

Ichigo tendit l'oreille. Une fine musique semblait s'élever d'en haut des escaliers.

_Ah si! Répondit-il en se tournant vers son père.

_Tu peux y aller, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ichigo sauta de sa chaise et gravit les marches quatre à quatre et empoigna son portable.

_Oui?!! S'écria-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo reprit son souffle lentement. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était lui! Il sourit légèrement et s'affala sur son lit.

_Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda Ichigo sans détours.

_Oui, je vous remercie.

Mais le ton de la voix de Byakuya ne le laissait pas paraître. Ichigo perdit son sourire aussitôt en sentant la voix tressaillir légèrement.

_Je voulais tout d'abord revenir sur la problématique de votre thèse, enchaîna Byakuya en reprenant sa voix monotone.

Ichigo resta un instant perdu en entendant la voix glaciale à nouveau. Mais il lui répondit comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à discuter de son sujet. La voix de Byakuya gardant toujours la même tonalité.

_Donc, vous pensez que je devrais revoir ma problématique? Qu'elle soit plus précise?

Un nouveau silence. Ichigo fronça les soucils.

_Allô? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_Oui.. Je.. Je suis là.

Ichigo sursauta. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu : Byakuya pleurait. Mais il tentait de le dissimuler par tous les moyens.

_Monsieur, est-ce que ça va?

Encore une silence, suivit d'un soupir étrange.

_Je suis navré… Kurosaki… j'ai un autre appel. Au revoir.

IL raccrocha soudainement.

_Attendez!

Ichigo s'était redressé sur son lit vivement. Il posa son téléphone sur son lit lentement. Puis, sans réfléchir, il sauta au sol et empoigna sa veste. Il dévala les marches, passant devant la cuisine.

_Ichigo? Demanda son père en le voyant passer précipitamment.

_Désolé papa, je ne mangerai pas ici ce soir.

Isshin croisa un court instant les yeux de son fils, déterminés, alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte.

_D'accord, répondit son père.

Ichigo referma la porte et se précipita pour attraper le dernier bus en direction des quartiers riches. Sur son siège, il bougeait avec nervosité. Ses mains étaient moites, et elle tremblaient. Lorsque sa mère était morte, il n'avait pas été seul. Son père était là, ses sœurs étaient là. Et pourtant, la douleur avait été insurmontable. Alors imaginer Byakua seul, face au désespoir d'avoir perdu un être cher était tout simplement insupportable.

En descendant du bus, il se retrouva face à la grande maison blanche de Byakuya Kuchiki. La fenêtre d'en bas laissait passer la lumière de la pièce et Ichigo cligna des yeux, agressé par la lumière vive. Il n'hésita pas et se dirigea vers le perron. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Son souffle s'était apaisé dans sa poitrine, comme s'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Byakuya mit du temps à venir ouvrir la porte.

_Ku… Kurosaki? Demanda-t-il en voyant le jeune étudiant face à lui, sur son perron.

Les yeux sombres étaient ouverts de surprise. Ils étaient rougies par les pleurs. Ichigo fut frappé par la pâleur encore plus prononcée du visage fin et harmonieux.

Il avança d'un pas et prit spontanément Byakuya dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait un ami. Il referma la porte avec son pied et passa son bras autour du cou de son professeur. Celui-ci était resta pétrifié, ne comprenant pas cet élan spontané de tendresse. La main droite d'Ichigo vint se poser sur les doux cheveux ébènes et poussa doucement la tête pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule.

_Byakuya, dit-il dans un murmure, il faut pleurer. C'est le seul moyen d'évacuer la douleur.

Byakuya n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis, ses bras se levèrent lentement et vinrent enlacer le dos d'Ichigo. Ils le serrèrent très fort, puis leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent, reposant l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo caressait les doux cheveux, sa joue appuyée contre la tête de Byakuya. Ce dernier, appuya tout son poids sur l'épaule du jeune homme et enfin, il se laissa aller.


	6. Chapter 5

Pas à moi, les personnages! (Bouh….)

Chapitre 5.

Byakuya se laissa aller complètement dans les bras réconfortants qui l'entouraient. Ses larmes imbibaient la veste d'Ichigo, ses mains serraient le tissu. Il se sentait entouré, lové dans les bras de son étudiant. Il sentait une douce chaleur s'élever de cette étreinte si inattendue. Byakuya en avait besoin, tant besoin. Personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras de cette manière-là auparavant. Personne n'avait été là quand la maladie de sa sœur avait été détecté. Personne ne l'avait soutenu lorsque les médecins avaient annoncé sa mort prochaine. Personne n'était là lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Personne n'avait été là pour lui, quand il regardait le visage mort de Rukia, sa sœur. Personne. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle était morte, il se sentait vide.

Vide et inutile.

Alors, quand Ichigo était apparut sur le pas de sa porte, quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, si naturellement qu'il en fut choqué, Byakuya se laissa aller. Il perdit littéralement pieds dans son chagrin, oubliant tout, qui il était, sa personne si froide et hautaine, ses allures nobles, son ton cassant et son regard glacial. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que le réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Sa vie semblait se tenir là, dans les bras forts et chauds qui le retenaient, qui l'empêchaient de sombrer. Sa vie reposait sur les épaules d'Ichigo, tout comme sa tête en cet instant, son visage mouillé de larmes. Et Byakuya se sentit libre, libre pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Libre de pouvoir enfin dire ce qui lui plaisait, de ressentir ce qui lui plaisait, de pleurer sans aucune honte, de ressentir des émotions vives, sans aucune honte.

_Elle était si jeune…., dit-il soudain d'une voix étranglée par un sanglot. J'aurais… j'aurais dû partir en premier…

Ichigo caressa de plus belle ses cheveux et le serra plus fort contre lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur battre contre son torse.

_Je sais, dit-il alors, la vie est cruelle. Mais tu n'es pas seul, Byakuya. D'autres gens souffrent aussi comme toi. D'autres gens savent ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, serra les dents sentant un autre flot de larmes monter en lui. Il les laissa couler. Les paroles d'Ichigo semblaient lui donner encore plus envie de pleurer, comme si elles étaient douloureuses. Mais plus ses larmes coulaient, plus il se sentait léger. Il voulait l'entendre encore, il voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il envahisse sa tête de paroles.

_Tu sais, reprit Ichigo d'une petite voix, quand ma mère est morte, j'en ai voulu au monde entier. Pourquoi m'avait-on pris ma mère? Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre comme avant, je pensais que la vie n'aurait plus jamais la même saveur. Je me suis sentit coupable, pendant très longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais j'avais mon père, mes sœurs… Je me devais d'être là pour eux. Et puis, la douleur s'est atténuée. Elle a cicatrisé avec le temps. Même si je n'oublierai jamais le jour de sa mort, je crois que j'ai fini par accepter, par accepter que la vie est cruelle. Alors, j'ai décidé de profiter de la vie, de mes petites sœurs. Même de mon père, même si c'est un imbécile fini!

Byakuya eut un bruit étrange, étouffé dans la veste d'Ichigo, qui était en fait un petit rire. Ichigo le sentit clairement.

_Oui, c'est un imbécile, reprit-il avec un sourire léger, il me frappe, me court après! Mais c'est un père extraordinaire! Avoir des gens sur qui compter vous fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas vous laisser aller! Des gens comptent sur vous, des gens ont besoin de vous. Et c'est pareil pour toi…

_Je n'ai personne…, murmura Byakuya en serrant de plus belle la veste d'Ichigo en se sentant emporter dans un autre sanglot violent.

_Si, répondit Ichigo, je suis là, moi. J'ai besoin de toi, Byakuya. Qui va diriger ma thèse, hein? Ukitake? Certainement pas! Je veux le meilleur! Et c'est toi, le meilleur!

Byakuya renifla bruyamment et releva sa tête de l'épaule d'Ichigo. Ils se fixèrent. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais, ses joues souillées de larmes, ses cheveux en désordre, son nez coulait. Ichigo lui sourit tout de même et prit son visage entre ses mains :

_Comment était-elle? Demanda-t-il soudain avec un sourire.

_Ru… Rukia? Demanda en tremblant Byakuya.

_Oui, ta sœur. Comment était-elle?

Byakuya ne demanda pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Il sentait que parler de sa sœur l'aiderait. A ce moment, il fit complètement confiance à Ichigo. C'était lui qui avait l'expérience d'avoir perdu quelqu'un, lui qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Il se laissa guider par l'étudiant face à lui. Et il parla de Rukia, encore et encore. Au début, ses paroles étaient noyées sous un flot continu de larmes, de sanglots violents. Mais il continuait inlassablement à parler d'elle. Et Ichigo l'écoutait, le regardant dans les yeux, sans bouger, sans trembler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes se calmèrent, les sanglots cessèrent. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à pleurer, plus rien à relâcher, Byakuya poussa un soupir et affaissa soudain ses épaules en se taisant.

_Je vois qu'elle ne te ressemblait pas du tout! S'exclama Ichigo avec un sourire amusé.

Byakuya sourit lui aussi.

_Le principal, reprit Ichigo, c'est que tu ne gardes que les bons souvenirs. Même si c'est difficile à dire, je le sais! Moi-même, je ne repense qu'à ce foutu accident! Mais… je me rappelle quand ma mère m'amenait près de la rivière et qu'on passait des heures à se promener en riant. Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. Je me rappelle qu'on passait des longues après-midi, surtout les dimanches, à faire des gâteaux avec mes sœurs. Et on se goinfrait et le lundi on était malade pour aller à l'école…

Il eut un rire ému.

_Je me rappelle de tout ça, et ça m'a aidé, reprit-il les yeux brillants. Même si je sais que je ne referai plus jamais ça avec elle, savoir que j'ai eu la chance de le partager avec elle, ça me suffit. Je ne regrette rien.

Byakuya fixa les yeux émus, brillants de larmes du jeune homme. Il était comme hypnotisé par la maturité dont il faisait preuve.

_Merci, Ichigo, dit-il alors en baissant les yeux.

_De rien. C'est naturel.

_Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu venu? Et comment as-tu su…?

_Ta voix au téléphone, elle était différente, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Tu pleurais n'est-ce pas, quand tu as raccroché?

Byakuya resta étonné un long moment, puis, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Je sais que c'est dur quand on est seul, reprit le roux. Je sais que tu souffres d'être seul, même si tu prétends le contraire. Personne ne peut rester seul comme ça.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent. Byakuya s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche et Ichigo lui prit délicatement le bras :

_Je suppose que tu as faim. Et que tu n'as rien mangé. Viens, je vais te faire à manger.

Byakuya ne protesta pas, se laissant guider jusqu'à la cuisine par la main chaude et puissante posée sur son bras.

Il mangea avec plus d'appétit que d'habitude, en silence.

_Je vais aller dormir, dit-il d'une voix lointaine en se levant.

_D'accord, répondit Ichigo avec un léger sourire.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Byakua se glissa sous les draps et Ichigo resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant. Il allait repartir, lorsque la voix faible le stoppa :

_Je veux juste… ne pas rester seul cette nuit.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me va droit au cœur!! ^^

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6.

_Je veux juste… ne pas rester seul cette nuit.

Ichigo resta immobile, observant le corps de Byakuya sous les draps :

_Très bien. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains quelques instants et poussa un profond soupir. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche, mais se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé chez-lui. Il était partit si précipitamment. Il prit alors le portable de Byakuya, posé sur la table basse devant lui et appela chez lui.

_Papa, c'est moi.

_Ichigo? Où es-tu?

_Chez un ami. Euh… sa petite sœur vient de mourir et… il a besoin de moi.

_Oh… je… Je comprends.

La voix d'Isshin trembla légèrement en entendant la nouvelle. Ichigo comprit que son père avait automatiquement pensé à la mort de sa mère.

_Je vais rester ici pour la nuit.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr, reprit Isshin d'une voix émue. Je comprends. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

_Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ichigo en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il a… vraiment besoin de moi.

_D'accord, je comprends, fils.

_Je passerai demain matin à la clinique, pour te voir.

_Si tu veux, répondit Isshin, mais seulement si ton ami va mieux.

_Ne t'en fais pas.

_Bien. Alors, bonne nuit, fils.

_Bonne nuit.

IL raccrocha, déposa le portable sur la table basse et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et observa le plafond blanc longuement. Il sentit que ses yeux le piquaient…

Il sembla à Ichigo qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, deux heures peut-être, tout au plus, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un sanglot bruyant provenant de la chambre de Byakuya. Il se leva dans un sursaut et entra dans la chambre.

Byakuya était replié sur lui-même dans le lit, serrant contre lui un oreiller.

Ichigo n'hésita pas, retira l'oreiller des bras de son professeur et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit les mains, longues et délicates le serrer, s'accrocher à son tee-shirt comme si la vie de Byakuya en dépendait.

Il soupira silencieusement et ferma les yeux.

_Je… j'arrive pas à dormir, lâcha soudain Byakuya dans un souffle.

_Chuuuut, lui dit doucement Ichigo en caressant ses cheveux. Je sais.

Il le berça pendant quelques minutes, la tête du brun contre sa poitrine.

Byakuya entendait les battements du cœur d'Ichigo résonner dans sa tête. Comme une berceuse. Une berceuse étrange.

Il se sentit flotter, dans un autre monde.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque Byakuya se réveilla le lendemain, Ichigo n'était pas dans le lit. Il resta un moment immobile, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait mal à la tête, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il entendit alors un bruit à travers la porte et se leva. Ichigo était dans la cuisine.

_Je t'ai préparé un bon petit-déjeuner! Lança-t-il joyeusement en voyant Byakuya s'asseoir à table. Rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral!

Byakuya sourit légèrement devant la bonne humeur du jeune homme et commença à manger. Ichigo s'assit face à lui et lui demanda doucement :

_As-tu réussi à dormir?

_Je crois, oui, répondit la voix faible de Byakuya. J'ai bien dormi.

_Tant mieux.

Il y eut un silence. Seuls les bruits des couverts qui cliquetaient contre les assiettes, les bruits des verres reposés sur la table se faisaient entendre. Byakuya tomba contre le dossier de sa chaise en finissant de manger. Il soupira et s'affaissa légèrement.

_Ukitake va s'occuper de ta thèse, dit soudain Byakuya en reprenant son ton froid et glacial. C'est le mieux pour toi.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, étonné devant ce revirement de situation.

Le Byakuya qu'il avait face à lui était de nouveau le froid et hautain professeur. Pas l'homme blessé qui avait perdu sa petite sœur.

_Très bien. Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Tu dois te reposer.

_Oui, répondit Byakuya en se levant. Tous les documents sur lesquels nous avons travaillé sont dans mon bureau.

Ichigo le regarda tristement et se surprit à détester de nouveau cet homme. Il avait repris son masque, son attitude hautaine, tout! Tout ce qui faisait le grand professeur d'histoire Byakuya Kuchiki!

_Ichigo?

Le roux leva les yeux et croisa le regard marine, les yeux gonflés de Byakuya.

_Merci.

Ichigo sourit et eut un mouvement de tête qui signifiait « de rien ». Le brun quitta la pièce et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ichigo frappa au bureau de son père une heure après avoir quitté l'appartement de Byakuya. Il était encore sous le choc du changement d'attitude de Byakuya et ruminait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête.

_Salut, 'pa! Lança-t-il en entrant dans le bureau d'Isshin.

Son père lui sourit et vint l'enlacer. Ichigo resta stupéfait. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que son père l'enlaçait de la sorte. Il était plutôt habitué aux coups!

_Ca va, Ichigo? Demanda son père en le serrant contre son torse.

_Ou… oui…

Mais au moment ou Ichigo dit ce mot, au moment ou sa tête vint se poser contre la poitrine de son père, il perdit pieds.

Il perdit soudainement le contrôle de lui-même, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Et il se mit à pleurer.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son père et celui-ci déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux :

_J'en étais sûr, dit alors la voix d'Isshin. Je savais que l'histoire de ton ami t'avait secoué, Ichigo.

_C'est… c'est… tellement injuste!

Il sanglota de plus belle. Isshin resserra son étreinte autour de lui et le jeune homme se laissa aller. Les bras puissants autour de lui. Il pensa à Byakuya, combien cet homme avait dû se sentir bien dans ses bras, tout comme Ichigo se trouvait bien dans les bras de son père.

Il se releva et se sépara de lui :

_Papa… je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… cette histoire, ça m'a rappelé maman.

_C'est normal, répondit Isshin avec un sourire paternel. J'ai compris hier soir. Je suis content que… que tu sois venu me voir.

_Oui. Merci.

Ils se sourirent.


	8. Chapter 7

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!

Chapitre 7.

Deux jours passèrent. Ichigo avait appris que Byakuya avait annulé tous ses cours à l'université, il savait pourquoi. Ukitake et lui s'étaient vus deux fois déjà pour reprendre la direction de sa thèse. Il aimait beaucoup Ukitake, il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient avancé. Mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Byakuya, et ça l'inquiétait. Ukitake n'en avait pas eu non plus.

Un jour de plus s'écoula. Ce jour-là, Ichigo resta à la maison avec Karin et Yuzu, c'était dimanche.

Ils passèrent la journée en famille, Ichigo en avait besoin, et apparemment son père aussi. Karin et Yuzu les emmenèrent au cinéma, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis très longtemps. En rentrant, ils passèrent sur les bords de la rivière et improvisèrent un jeu de cache-cache à la demande de Yuzu. Karin pesta mais rigola quand même de bon cœur pendant toute la partie. Ichigo se sentait mieux en rentrant ce soir-là. Passer du temps avec ses sœurs, c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Mais Byakuya l'inquiétait toujours. Pas un coup de fil, pas un message, rien! Comme s'il était mort!

Sur un coup de tête, il se rendit chez son professeur. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure chose, peut-être aimerait-il être seul quelques temps? Non, pensa Ichigo, personne ne veut être seul dans ces moments.

La porte d'entrée de la maison de Byakuya n'était pas fermée à clefs. Il entra, doucement.

_Byakuya? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Pas de réponse. Personne dans la cuisine. Personne dans le salon. Il entra dans la chambre. Les draps étaient défaits et l'oreiller avait pris la place qu'il occupait pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé ici. Ichigo comprit que l'homme avait dû beaucoup pleurer.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Un bourdonnement, comme la pluie qui tombait. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il était là, sous la douche, nu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras serrant ses jambes relevées sur sa poitrine. Son corps tremblait de froid.

_Merde! Lança Ichigo en attrapant une serviette au passage.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, ferma l'eau et enroula la serviette autour des épaules de Byakuya qui grelottait. Il s'accroupit devant lui et Byakuya releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que jamais, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Ichigo…, murmura-t-il.

Ichigo lui lança un timide sourire et frotta ses membres gelées de ses mains. Byakuya se laissa faire. Mais lorsque Ichigo cessa, il se jeta dans ses bras. Et entre deux sanglots, d'une voix tremblante, Ichigo parvint à entendre :

_Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à revenir?

_Chuuut…. Je suis désolé, Byakuya… Tellement désolé!

Il caressa les cheveux mouillés de sa main droite et Byakuya s'agrippa à son bras. Ichigo était trempé, sa veste, son tee-shirt, son pantalon… Mais il s'en moquait totalement. Il se sentait juste happé par le désespoir de Byakuya et il en souffrait avec lui.

Doucement, le roux le fit se lever et ils sortirent ensemble de la douche. Il l'amena dans la chambre le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis il le sécha.

Le brun était comme un pantin entre ses mains, se laissant totalement faire. Il pleurait encore, après ces trois jours, ses larmes ne s'étaient pas calmées. Ichigo parvint à le faire s'habiller puis le coucha dans le grand lit encore défait. Enfin, il s'allongea à côté du corps froid qui tremblait encore. Il le prit dans ses bras, serrant contre lui l'homme en détresse, totalement perdu. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avec une extrême douceur.

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Ils lui piquaient horriblement.

_Ichigo…

_Chuuut, murmura le roux en caressant ses cheveux de plus belle et en le serrant plus fort. Oh… Byakuya, je suis tellement désolé!

Ichigo ramena la tête du brun contre son torse et l'appuya contre son cœur. Byakuya entendit à nouveau cette douce berceuse, les battements du cœur d'Ichigo. Il soupira, se sentant un peu mieux.

La chaleur du corps à côté de lui l'enveloppait complètement, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Byakuya crut qu'il s'était écoulé des heures avant que Ichigo ne reprenne, d'une voix étranglée :

_Je suis tellement désolé, Byakuya! J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt! Je suis tellement désolé! Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas répondu! J'ai cru que.. que tu voulais être seul…

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il s'en voulait, il se sentait coupable de ne pas être venu plus tôt. « Quel imbécile je fais! »

Il y eut un silence, rythmé par les pleurs de Byakuya. Puis, sa voix faible s'éleva alors:

_Tu es toujours amoureux de Shinji?

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés que Byakuya ne put voir. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de comprendre sa question, et surtout où il voulait en venir.

_Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement en serrant le corps près de lui un peu plus.

Byakuya ne dit rien et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux et releva sa tête de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

_Je voulais juste… juste un peu de réconfort, Ichigo, dit-il alors en le fixant.

_Je sais, répondit l'autre avec un sourire léger. J'avoue que j'en avais besoin aussi. Quand je te réconfortais, tu me réconfortais aussi, Byakuya. J'étais heureux que tu ais besoin de moi… même si ça me fait du mal de te voir malheureux.

_Je suis désolé si j'ai fait… si de mauvais souvenirs sont revenus à cause de moi, dit le brun en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas…

_Ce n'est rien, le coupa Ichigo. Finalement ça a eut du bon. Ca m'a permis de comprendre combien ma famille était importante pour moi. Et que mon père n'était finalement pas un imbécile finit!

_Tu as une famille formidable! Lança Byakuya avec un sourire.

_C'est vrai. Et j'ai décidé d'en profiter dès à présent. Alors, merci, Byakuya.

_P… pourquoi? Demanda le brun sans comprendre.

Ichigo sourit :

_Parce que tu m'as apporté plus que du simple réconfort. Grâce, à toi, j'ai compris ce qui était essentiel dans la vie.

Byakuya observa les yeux ambres, dans lesquels brillaient une lueur inconnue. D'où venait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle si lumineuse? Comment était-elle si belle?

_Ichigo?

_Oui?

_Je crois que j'ai aussi compris ce qui était essentiel pour moi.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, son cœur battant très vite dans sa poitrine. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ichigo observait les lèvres fines et rouges face à lui bouger en rythme. Il observait la couleur marine profonde, des yeux en face de lui.

_Ichigo, c'est bien plus que du réconfort que tu m'as donné depuis que je suis ton directeur de thèse. Grâce à toi, j'avais envie d'aller à l'université, d'aller travailler le matin. Je n'y allais plus en trainant les pieds, rongé par mes idées noires. Ma sœur…

Sa voix sembla s'étrangler dans sa gorge tout à coup. Mais il déglutit et reprit, la voix tremblante :

_Ma sœur m'a… m'a demandé de vivre ma vie. Elle… m'a demandé… de… de ne pas me morfondre après sa…. sa mort… mais… je ne savais pas… comment faire… Et tu es arrivé… ce soir-là… devant ma porte… je croyais que… que c'était un rêve…Je ne pensais pas… que quelqu'un puisse m'aider à m'en sortir. Rukia m'a demandé d'être heureux. Je me sens coupable de dire ça mais… je me sens horrible même mais… sa mort n'aura pas été vaine, je suis heureux dans tes bras.

Ichigo sourit. La lumière de ses yeux venait de changer, tout à coup, et Byakua le remarqua. C'était une lumière de tendresse, profonde, sincère, chaude et réconfortante. Byakuya se sentit si léger qu'il crut qu'il allait s'envoler.

_J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là et en même temps… j'ai tout gagné, grâce à toi.

_Est-ce que… si je t'embrasse, tu le prendras toujours comme… du réconfort? Demanda Ichigo en caressant sa joue.

Byakuya sourit légèrement.

_Juste un peu de réconfort, j'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît, répondit-il.

Ichigo avança lentement son visage vers le sien. Son cœur battait si fort! Byakuya sentit des lèvres d'une rare douceur se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste mais long. Leurs lèvres restèrent jointes si longtemps que Byakuya crut qu'ils finiraient leur vie ainsi. C'était ce qu'il désirait. Faire sa vie avec cet homme, qui l'embrassait si tendrement, qui le tenait dans ses bras. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé si tendrement. Personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras de la sorte. Le cœur de Byakuya changea de rythme. Un rythme plus calme, plus serein. Il savait maintenant.

_Je t'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	9. Epilogue

Voilà la dernière partie de cette fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut.

Désolée pour celles qui en attendaient plus, mais je voulais simplement décrire un début de relation entre Ichigo et Byakuya et non me lancer dans la description d'une grande histoire d'amour. Mon inspiration s'est arrêtée à la façon dont-ils pourraient s'avouer leurs sentiments…

Mais je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic, alors en attendant, voici l'épilogue de « Juste un peu de réconfort ».

--------------------------------------------------

Epilogue.

_Voilà, ça fait un an, Rukia. Une année et tu me manques toujours autant. Je crois que je vais bien. Je crois bien. En fait, je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important. Je ne pourrais pas amener de fleurs sur ta tombe, ici, la semaine prochaine, pardonne-moi. Mais quelqu'un s'en chargera pour moi. Tu vas être heureuse, je pars vivre à Paris, en France. Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant mais… l'université de la Sorbonne m'a ouverte ses portes. Donc, j'ai décidé de partir… Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser comme ça, mais, aujourd'hui je suis heureux. Ichigo part avec moi. Nous nous aimons tous les deux et nous allons faire notre vie ensemble. Je crois bien. J'espère. Peut-être… Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je t'ai déjà perdu alors, j'ai décidé de changer. Par amour j'ai décidé de ne plus être celui que l'on appelle « le glaçon ». Je pense que ça te ferait rire… Mais c'est la vérité. Je veux que Ichigo soit heureux. Parce qu'il m'a sauvé alors que je sombrai. Parce qu'il est celui qui m'a tendu la main. Le seul. Personne ne m'a jamais soutenu comme lui, tu sais. Personne à part toi. Alors pardonne-moi s'il prend un peu de place dans mon cœur. Tu auras toujours une place immense dans mon cœur, mais… j'ai décidé d'en faire un peu aussi pour Ichigo. Et je suis certain que tu l'aurais accepté, n'est-ce pas? Bien. Je crois que… que je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire… J'ai l'air ridicule à parler tout seul! Bref… Rukia… merci.

Byakuya Kuchiki posa un instant sa main sur la pierre tombale gelée et s'éloigna dans l'allée de gravier du cimetière. Au bout de l'allée, un jeune homme roux avec un long manteau noir l'attendait. Ils se sourirent, se prirent la main et quittèrent le cimetière par ce frais matin d'automne.

Ils avançaient main dans la main sur le parking du cimetière et s'arrêtèrent pour monter dans la berline noire de Byakuya. Celui-ci s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et resta les yeux fixés sur les pierres tombales qui s'alignaient en rangées. Il eut un sourire. « Merci, Rukia ».

_Tu viens, Ichigo? On va rater cet avion!

_Tu permets? Allez démarre maintenant!

_Bien chef!

FIN


End file.
